


Dress Me Up (Tie Me Down)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Love To Hate You [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Kibum is an asshole, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry about what he said. I don't want you calling me hyung, okay?" He cradling Jongdae's face between his hands. "I like Baekhyunnie and Baekkie and baby. I like the cute nicknames. I don't like societal ones. Okay?"</p><p>"You call Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung and Yixing-hyung all hyung." Jongdae mumbles.</p><p>"I'm not in love with them, am I?" Baekhyun smiles. "You're special, okay? You're special because I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Baekhyunnie." Jongdae smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips.</p><p>"Let's go, Jongdae-ah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Up (Tie Me Down)

"Baek!" Jongdae shouts across the shop.

"Over here, Dae!" Baekhyun shouts back, leading Jongdae to him with his voice.

"Oh, baby." Jongdae whispers, running his fingers over the article of clothing in Baekhyun's hand.

"Right?" Baekhyun grins happily, looking over at Jongdae. The younger chuckles and takes the moment to lean in for a kiss, fingers still playing at the lace.

"You want this one, Baekhyunnie?" Jongdae asks, pulling back.

"Yeah." Baekhyun nods, eyes still locked in Jongdae's lips.

"Yours or mine?" Jongdae asks softly.

"Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are on a date right now, but I think Jongin has Sehun over." Baekhyun says. "So yours."

"Okay." Jongdae chuckles.

Once they've paid for the outfit Jongdae drives them back to the Tau house, both of them walking hand-in-hand inside.

"Get out of here, Jongdae. You aren't exploring your kinky shit in here." Minseok says when they pass him.

"Oh, like you haven't thought about dressing pretty little Luhan from Theta Phi up in some pretty pink lace." Jongdae teases, narrowly avoiding the couch cushion thrown in his direction as he and Baekhyun make a break for his room.

"Go put it in the washer, Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun pouts, holding the bag out to Jongdae.

"Whatever you say, Baek." Jongdae chuckles, pecking Baekhyun's pouty lips before taking off for the laundry room. The elder busies himself with pulling his own shirt off and pushing his jeans and boxers off, digging through Jongdae's drawers. He pulls on the electric blue lacey panties (the only clean ones), leaving a shirt and a pair of sweats at the foot of the bed before crawling into it on top of the covers.

He's on his stomach facing the door with his legs kicked up and his ankles crossed, reading one of Jongdae's books he found on the floor when he hears footsteps on the stairs and he quickly pushes the book away, rolling onto his side. He lifts one leg and folds it on top of the other, showcasing himself in case it's Jongdae.

"Jongdae-hyung can you help- ah!" Jimin's sentence cuts off with a scream and Baekhyung scrambles to cover himself as Jimin covers his eyes.

"What happened?" Jongdae asks quickly, assessing the damage. Jimin whimpers softly but turns and walks away, making Jongdae frown.

"You let the pledges just walk into your room?" Baekhyun asks increduously from the bed, blanket covering his lower half.

"It's a policy Chanyeol started this year." Jongdae nods, shutting and locking the door behind him before approaching Baekhyun. "Let me see, Baek."

"I know they aren't your favorite, but they're the only clean ones." Baekhyun mumbles, dropping the blanket. Jongdae smiles and leans in for a gentle kiss, caressing the side of Baekhyun's face.

"You're okay, honey." He chuckles. "You're okay."

\----

"Park Jimin?" Jongin asks, snorting.

"Yes, Park fucking Jimin walked in while I was fucking laid out in my lace on Jongdae's bed." Baekhyun glares at Jongin, throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"That's terrible, dude." Jonghyun speaks up from Jongin's other side, barely concealing his laughter.

"Can you three be quiet? We're trying to watch the movie." Kyungsoo asks, cuddling closer to Chanyeol.

"Maybe if you were actually watching the movie and not sucking face we'd listen to you." Baekhyun glares, throwing popcorn at them as well. Taemin and Jeongguk giggle quietly to themselves, the only ones who hadn't commented on Baekhyun's crisis.

"What are you two giggling about?" Jonghyun asks, turning to them.

"Oh, uh." Jeongguk stops immediately, clearing his throat.

"We were just saying we'll have to ask Jimin how the view was." Taemin snorts, running away as Baekhyun lunges for him.

"Calm down, Baek." Kyungsoo chuckles as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Jongin hops up, hurriedly answering the door. They all watch with poorly concealed interest as he wraps his arms around someone and pulls them in for a kiss.

"Tsui movie night only." Jonghyun calls to Jongin.

"We don't plan on watching the movie." Jongin smirks as he drags Sehun up the stairs.

"If it's Tsui only why is Chanyeol here?" Taemin asks.

"Because I'm the president and I make the rules." Kyungsoo says. "And I say Chanyeol gets to be here." He tucks in closer to Chanyeol, leaning up for a kiss.

"I'm gonna go call Jongdae. This is grossing me out." Baekhyun pouts, climbing the stairs. Taemin laughs and leans against Jeongguk, pressing himself closer.

"And then there were two." He chuckles when Kyungsoo drags Chanyeol to his bedroom, leaving the youngest two in the common area.

\----

"Baek!" Jongdae squeals happily, catching up to the elder in the halls and wrapping him up in a hug from behind.

"Hey, Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun chuckles.

"It's hanging up in my closet, baby." Jongdae mumbles, pressing a kiss to the elder's cheek.

"Mm." Baekhyun smiles, leaning back against Jongdae. "I'm gonna ride you so hard tonight."

"Mm, yes you are." Jongdae grins, pressing kisses along Baekhyun's neck.

"Get a room." Kibum shoves them from behind, making Baekhyun laugh.

"Fuck off, Kibum." Jongdae rolls his eyes, glaring at Kibum.

"It's Key. Call me Key."

"No. I don't ask you guys to call me Chen anymore, do I?"

"That's because you finally figured out that Chen is probably the worst nickname ever." Kibum rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Jongdae sighs, turning his attention back to Baekhyun. "What do you think about skipping class and going for a ride?"

"Sounds amazing." Baekhyun grins, turning his head for a kiss. "Lets go."

~

"Baekhyunnie." Jongdae smiles happily when Baekhyun crawls into his lap, sliding his hands up the skirt and playing with the garters of his tights.

"Do you like it, Jongdae-ah?" Baekhyun whispers, presenting himself to the younger.

"Love it, Baekkie." Jongdae smiles reassuringly. "You look amazing."

"Is it okay without the bow?"

"It's perfect because it's you." Jongdae says, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's lips. True the outfit does look odd without the white bow to contrast Baekhyun's black hair, but the French Maid outfit fits Baekhyun's curves so well Jongdae couldn't care less about the bow.

"I don't think this was made for this." Baekhyun chuckles nervously.

"I think this was made for exactly this." Jongdae laughs, nuzzling against Baekhyun's neck.

"I love you." Baekhyun whispers, pressing his lips against Jongdae's cheek.

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie." Jongdae grins, pulling back to look at Baekhyun again. "I can't believe how good you look, baby." He groans, sucking a mark just above Baekhyun's collar.

"Hurry up, Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun whines.

"Impatient today, huh?" Jongdae smiles softly, carefully stroking his fingers over the black lace concealing Baekhyun's cock.

"Don't tease." Baekhyun pouts, pressing his face into Jongdae's neck. "Please, Jongdae." He whines, making Jongdae tsk.

"That's not what I asked for, now is it?"

"S-sir." Baekhyun stumbles over the small word. "Please."

"Please what, Baekhyunnie?"

"Please fuck me." Baekhyun pants, worked up already.

"Kneel, baby." Jongdae smiles, sliding down the bed a little bit and mouthing wetly at Baekhyun's shaft through the lace.

"Jongd- sir." Baekhyun runs a hand through Jongdae's hair, barely refraining himself from grinding down against Jongdae's mouth.

"Come on, honey." Jongdae gently strokes Baekhyun's thigh, tonguing the slit of his dick. "Ride my face." Jongdae pulls the panties down enough that he can lick at Baekhyun's hole.

"Please." Baekhyun whines, hips moving of their own accord. Jongdae grins against Baekhyun's hole, tongue fucking him faster and even adding a finger. "S-sir, I might come just from this." Baekhyun sobs out once Jongdae's two fingers in, hands tightening in Jongdae's hair. The younger nods to himself and slides the panties the rest of the way off of Baekhyun, licking up his cock once before scooting back up. Baekhyun pulls him into a needy kiss, whining into his mouth as he's stretched the rest of the way by three of Jongdae's fingers.

"You ready, baby?" Jongdae asks softly, stroking Baekhyun's hair.

"Please." Baekhyun nods, sliding down enough to slick up Jongdae's cock before guiding it to his entrance and sliding down on it.

"So good, honey." Jongdae mumbles, knowing Baekhyun loves the praise. "Doing so good. How do you feel?"

"Feel amazing, sir." Baekhyun moans softly, starting to move his hips in small circles.

"You're so beautiful, Baekkie." Jongdae whispers, peppering kisses all over Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun blushes but doesn't answer, slowly lifting up and falling back down.

\----

"Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun wraps his arms tighter around Jongdae.

"Yes, Baekkie?" Jongdae chuckles, eyes not leaving the TV.

"Baekkie want popcorn."

"Then get some." Jongdae gestures to the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Feed me." Baekhyun requests, opening his mouth.

"You're ridiculous." Jongdae huffs, popping a piece of popcorn into his boyfriend's mouth anyway.

"You love me." Baekhyun giggles, pressing a kiss to Jongdae's neck before opening his mouth again.

"Unfortunately." Jongdae sighs playfully, feeding the elder again.

"You suck." Baekhyun pouts.

"I thought you liked it when I sucked?" Jongdae tips his head back to grin at Baekhyun.

"Shut up." Baekhyun presses a kiss to Jongdae's lips, licking the salt from the popcorn off.

"You're a goof." Jongdae laughs, turning back to the movie.

The movie ends up with the bowl of popcorn on the ground and Baekhyun on top of Jongdae with his tongue in the younger's mouth. The elder doesn't even pull back when he's hit with a pillow, instead kissing Jongdae deeper.

"Get a fucking room." Kyungsoo says, hitting them again. Suddenly three more pillows join in and Baekhyun finally looks up to see Chanyeol, Jongin and Kibum standing with Kyungsoo.

"Why the fuck is he here?" Baekhyun asks, looking at Kibum.

"I heard we were beating you up so I came to join the fun. What they failed to mention was that we're doing it with pillows." He sticks his tongue out childishly.

"Come on, Kibummie." Jonghyun laughs, grabbing Kibum's hand and dragging him away from the commotion.

"I thought you were with Sehun?" Baekhyun asks Jongin.

"Junmyeon is making them all study tonight."

"And you guys complain about me?" Kyungsoo puts his hands on his hips.

"I think you're perfect, Soo." Chanyeol smiles at Kyungsoo.

"Oh, don't be a kiss-ass, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shoving the elder lightly.

"Can you two fight somewhere else? My loving boyfriend and I were in the middle of something."

"It's fine, Baekkie." Jongdae chuckles.

"Also, you two are vacuuming the popcorn up." Kyungsoo says before walking off to the kitchen with Chanyeol in tow.

"Sometimes I hate that he's my best friend." Baekhyun tells Jongdae, still staring after Kyungsoo.

"I feel the same." Jongdae chuckles, kissing Baekhyun's cheek. "Come on. Let's clean it up."

\----

"That was not necessary, Baek." Jongdae growls, shoving Baekhyun against the wall.

"Mm, wasn't it though?"

"It wasn't." Jongdae holds his forearm against Baekhyun's throat and applies the slightest bit of pressure, making the elder groan. He smirks and presses harder, reveling in the hitch of breath.

"You didn't like seeing me with him? Don't I look good with Yixing-hyung?" Baekhyun gasps, clutching at Jongdae's arm. The younger doesn't pull back, sliding his free hand up Baekhyun's shirt.

"You look good with me. Only me." Jongdae growls, pressing harder.

"Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun moans, gripping Jongdae tighter. "You're so hot when you're jealous."

"You're going to wish you never got out there with Yixing." Jongdae snarls, shoving Baekhyun into his bedroom and locking the door behind him. He grabs something off of his dresser and Baekhyun shifts with excitement as Jongdae turns to him and fastens the collar around his throat.

"Elephant." Baekhyun whispers.

"You don't want to?" Jongdae stops, staring into Baekhyun's eyes.

"You're going to ask me what the safeword is. My safeword is elephant." Baekhyun says.

"Good boy." Jongdae smiles, kissing Baekhyun's forehead. The elder scoots back against the headboard and waits impatiently as Jongdae gathers supplies. "On your back." He instructs, patting Baekhyun's thigh. The elder knows better than to make requests, but he whines and arches up for a kiss when Jongdae hovers inches from his lips. Jongdae chuckles and allows a kiss, tying Baekhyun's wrists to the headboard.

"Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun whimpers when the younger fastens a cock ring around his balls and the base of his dick.

"Hands and knees, baby boy." The rope twists uncomfotably but Baekhyun rolls over anyway, hearing the cap of the lube pop open from behind him. "You're gonna take it like a bitch, aren't you?" Jongdae whispers into Baekhyun's ear. "Bet you'd love for me to spread you wide open and eat you out, huh baby?"

" _Yes_." Baekhyun moans, panting already. Jongdae smirks and pushes a finger into Baekhyun, purposefully avoiding his prostate. "Jongdae-ah-"

"Don't talk unless I ask you a question." Jongdae growls, pushing a second finger in.

"Yes s-sir." Baekhyun gasps out, moaning as Jongdae tugs on the back of the collar. The younger smirks and adds a third finger, biting down on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." Baekhyun sighs. "So good."

"Good, baby." Jongdae smiles, running his fingers lovingly over Bakehyun's prostate before pulling them out. Baekhyun whines at the loss and Jongdae chuckles, harshly pulling on the collar before immediately releasing it. Baekhyun chokes on the breath he was taking and Jongdae smirks again, slathering lube onto his dick. "Are you ready?"

"Please use your tongue." Baekhyun sobs. Jongdae eyes him thoughtfully.

"Do you think you've been good enough, baby?" Jongdae runs a lubed finger down Baekhyun's arched spine.

"Please." Baekhyun presses his face into the pillows. Jongdae chuckles and pulls Baekhyun's cheeks apart with his thumbs, eyeing the way his stretched entrance clenches around the cold air he blows on it.

"Okay, baby." Jongdae relents, sliding his tongue up Baekhyun's ass crack. The elder sobs gratefully and Jongdae doubles his efforts, forgetting for a moment that he's supposed to be punishing Baekhyun.

"Please fuck me." Baekhyun whines after a minute.

"Impatient tonight, are we?" Jongdae grins, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I don't think you're in any position to be making requests." Jongdae slaps the side of Baekhyun's ass and the elder cries out, the added stimulation of Jongdae pulling the collar making his cock harder.

"Jongdae-" Baekhyun gasps, scrambling for breath. "Jongdae- I can't- elephant." Jongdae immediately relinquishes his hold on Baekhyun and moves to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Jongdae whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun's neck above the collar.

"It's okay." Baekhyun sighs, trying to catch his breath. "Can you untie me?"

"This too?" Jongdae reaches toward the collar but Baekhyun snarls and snaps his teeth.

"Just my hands." He says. Jongdae nods and unties Baekhyun's hands, helping him to lay on his back. "Can you fuck me now? Please?" Baekhyun asks softly.

"This?" Jongdae reaches for the cock ring.

"Please." Baekhyun nods, sighing as Jongdae takes it off.

"Are you sure? We don't have to-"

"Fuck me, Jongdae." Baekhyun growls. Jongdae nods and situates himself between Bakehyun's legs, carefully pushing inside of him. The elder pushes up for a weak kiss that tastes distinctly of lube and his own ass, but he can't bring himself to care. "Move."

Jongdae's surprised Baekhyun's held on as long as he has, if the way his cockhead looks red and angry is anything to go by.

"Jongdae." Baekhyun whines softly, bringing Jongdae's hand to the back of his neck and pushing it toward the collar. Jongdae studies Baekhyun's face carefully before tugging and without warning Baekhyun comes between them, moaning loudly. Jongdae lets go of the collar and fucks harder into Baekhyun, chasing his own orgasm.

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's already bruising wrists after they're cleaned up, carding a gentle hand through his hair.

"I don't think you should sleep in this, baby." Jongdae says softly, fingers dancing along the collar. Baekhyun growls softly and Jongdae sighs. "Only for tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles, happy he got his way.

~

"I never knew you guys were so kinky." A voice chuckles, and Jongdae groans as he opens his eyes.

"Fuck off, Kibum." He mutters. He knows how Baekhyun gets after sleeping with the collar on and he can't have anyone else seeing his boyfriend like that.

"Whatever. Off to fuck my own boyfriend!" Kibum exclaims, rushing out of the room.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that asshole." Jongdae mumbles, looking down at the now-awake Baekhyun. "Hey baby."

"Don't kill Kibummie. Who would make fun of us all day?" Baekhyun giggles, leaning up for a kiss. Jongdae smiles, grateful to find Baekhyun none too different than normal.

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Don't wanna take it off yet." Baekhyun answers Jongdae's unasked question.

"Not even to shower?" Jongdae asks softly. "We need to get some ointment on it before you scar. 

"Okay. Only to shower. Then we can put it back on?"

"Until class." Jongdae nods. Baekhyun smiles and they hop into the shower together after carefully removing the collar from Baekhyun's neck. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know I was pulling so hard." Jongdae presses a gentle kiss to the purple mark around Baekhyun's throat, making the elder whine softly.

"Hurts." He mumbles, pouting at Jongdae.

"We'll get some medicine on it, okay?" Jongdae asks softly, caressing Baekhyun's face.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles, pulling Jongdae in for a kiss.

~

"Why the fuck do you have a purple ring around your throat?" Kyungsoo demands, gripping Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun shrugs and attempts to shake Kyungsoo off. "Byun Baekhyun you better fucking tell me before I stab that boyfriend of yours."

"It's okay, Soo." Baekhyun sighs. "I asked for it. We do it all the time."

"You've never come home with a purple throat."

"It's a kink, Soo! We were drunk! We got carried away!" Baekhyun shouts, getting the attention of the rest of the AET house. "I should've fucking made him let me wear it." He mutters, pushing Kyungsoo away and climbing the stairs to his room.

An hour later Kyungsoo crawls into his bed and cards a hand through his hair. He doesn't say anything but Baekhyun relaxes in his best friend's embrace, closing his eyes. They lay that way for a while before Kyungsoo presses a kiss to the side of his head and his warmth is being removed, replaced by the comforting embrace of his boyfriend. Baekhyun smiles and rolls over to face Jongdae.

"I guess you should've just worn it." He chuckles.

"It's okay." Baekhyun leans in for a kiss. "We're fine. He's just worried about me. I worry about him too. For all we tease each other, I've known him since I was twelve. I can't abandon him now."

"I didn't know it was that long."

"Not many do." Baekhyun chuckles. "Its not exactly something we advertise."

"I'm sorry." Jongdae sighs, brushing his thumbs over Baekhyun's cheeks.

"It's really okay, Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun smiles.

\----

"Baekhyunnie!" Jongdae grins when he's tackled in a hug.

"Jongdae-ah." Baekhyun grins.

"You should call him hyung." A voice appears from nowhere.

"I don't want him to." Baekhyun interjects before Jongdae can.

"Its respect, he needs to call you hyung." The man continues, hands on his hips.

"I don't want him to call me hyung when he's shoving his dick up my ass, I don't want him to do it when he's not." Baekhyun hisses.

"You two are going to hell." The man glares.

"I'll see you there." Baekhyun glares before pulling Jongdae away.

"Baek... Hyung."

"Don't." Baekhyun stops and turns to Jongdae. "Don't worry about what he said. I don't want you calling me hyung, okay?" He cradling Jongdae's face between his hands. "I like Baekhyunnie and Baekkie and baby. I like the cute nicknames. I don't like societal ones. Okay?"

"You call Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung and Yixing-hyung all hyung." Jongdae mumbles.

"I'm not in love with them, am I?" Baekhyun smiles. "You're special, okay? You're special because I love you."

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie." Jongdae smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips.

"Let's go, Jongdae-ah."

"How come you don't have any cute nicknames for me?" Jongdae pouts playfully and they start walking again.

"Let's go, honey-bunches." Baekhyun laughs, hooking his arm through Jongdae's.

"Stick to Jongdae-ah." Jongdae chuckles, leaning in for another kiss.

"Okay." Baekhyun grins, tugging Jongdae closer.

 


End file.
